Merry Christmas, I Love You
by rose coloured glasses
Summary: A little Christmas multi chapter fic. The title says it all! Changed the rating because of suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the characters and if anything is real, it is pure coincidence because I don't live in L.A or America for that matter. I have never even seen snow! So any inaccuracies, I apologise! This will be a little multi chapter fic because I just had to post what I had so far.**

**Reviews make great Christmas presents!**

_20th December._

Typical Nick Miller, he had left his Christmas shopping until the last minute. In the minds of both Jess and Winston, 5 days before Christmas was last minute, especially when Nick was taking Jess home to Chicago for the holidays and they were flying out early the next day.

Nick still hadn't gotten a Christmas present for Jess.

They had only been going out a few months but she was also his best friend slash roommate and now slash girlfriend. The present had to be PERFECT. He had braved the crowds, car parks, doors that said pull when he wanted to push and finally made his way inside the mall. Not really knowing where to start, he decided to go into stores of things that Jess liked and see what he could find. First stop, 'The Yarn Barn', where Nick managed to find a soft pink ball of yarn - in a $5 or less box - which was a similar colour to Jess' new cardigan and she said he never noticed her new clothes. Boy was she wrong. He noticed everything about her and more. It was at least a start and he made his way to the next store 'The Book Nook'. There he found a knitting book that he didn't recognise that was in Jess' endless collection of knitting books. As he was walking to find wrapping paper, he walked past a jewellery store 'Rhodes Jewels' something caught his eye and backtracked to look in the window. There inside was the a simple silver bracelet with a butterfly charm that had blue jeweled wings. The blue in the wings reminded Nick so much of Jess' eyes that he had to buy it.

Nick walked into the store and got the attention of an attendant. "Excuse me. That bracelet in the window with the blue butterfly charm. How much is it?"

The attendant, whose name tag read Cheriese, got the bracelet from the window and looked at the price. "$180."

Nick looked in his wallet and did a mental count of how much was in his savings account. He just had enough. "I'll take it."

Cheriese took Nick over to the register. "Is it a Christmas gift?" She asked curiously.

"Uh yeah. My girlfriend, her eyes are nearly the exact blue as the wings on the charm." Nick replied thinking about Jess and her eyes and her smile and her..._get your act together man, _he thought to himself.

The attendant smiled. "That's so sweet." She scanned the small barcode, entered a few things onto the keyboard of the register. "Oh look, we are having an impromptu sale happening right now! That is $135."

Nick was a little taken back. "Are you sure?" He always happily took free or things for cheap but this was different. This was for Jess.

Cheriese smiled. "It's Christmas. Your girlfriend sounds like a special lady."

As Nick finished paying he looked at the kind attendant in the eye. "Yeah she is."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up! I had to get this out as I know exactly how I want the ILY moment to happen between Nick and Jess but I had to write this first to not get distracted.**

**Reviews would be lovely!**

Nick took Jess' hand as they exited the plane. They had just landed in Chicago to spend Christmas with Nick's family. "You ok Jess? You were quiet for much of the flight."

Jess shrugged. "Just worried your family won't like me. This time I'm here as your girlfriend and it's different."

"Are you kidding me?" Nick pulled Jess to a stop. "Ma' adores you! You should have heard her when I said you were coming home with me '_Oh Nicky, make sure she has a warm coat, it's going to be freezing. I'm setting up your old bedroom now for you to share'. _You'll be fine. They love you." Nick gave Jess a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go get our luggage."

xxxxxxxx

"Nicky! Over here!" Bonnie Miller called over the crowd.

Jess spotted Bonnie first, pointed her out to Nick and they made their way through to Nick's mother. "Hey Mrs Miller." Greeted Jess.

Bonnie pulled Jess into a big hug. "Firstly, call me Bonnie. Secondly, it's good to see you again Jess."

Jess hugged Bonnie back and instantly relaxed. "It's good to be back. Thanks for having me."

"Anything to have my son come home for Christmas on time." Bonnie gave Jess a knowing smile before turning to her son. "Come here you." Bonnie pulled Nick in for bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Ma'" Nick gave his mum a kiss on the cheek. "How's it going?"

"Good now that you're home. Things need to be fixed in the basement. Think you can do that for me?" Bonnie gave Nick a _look_.

"We're only here for a few days. Schmidt is holding a New Year's Party at his new place that he is insisting that everybody goes to so was hoping I could show Jess around Chicago a little."

Bonnie started to complain before Jess piped up. "Maybe you can check it out with Jamie while I help your mum with any cooking that needs to be done for Christmas Day. It shouldn't take too long?" Jess looked between Nick and his mother.

Nick sighed. "I guess not, though I don't see Jamie being much help." He mumbled as he picked up Jess' suitcase as well as his own. "Come on, let's get out of here." And trio walked out of the airport towards Bonnie's car.

xxxxxxx

That night Jess helped Bonnie with dinner while Nick was in the basement fixing a broken light with not much help from Jamie. "Thanks again for letting me come Bonnie." She said as she made a quick salad.

Bonnie smiled as she checked the pasta sauce bubbling away on the stove. "Any time Jess." The older lady walked around the kitchen counter to wear Jess stood. "I want to apologise for the way I treated you when you came for Walt's funeral. I really did think you were that hussy of a stripper."

"Angie." Jess added.

Bonnie brushed it off. "The moment you walked out in Elvis's suit I knew you were something special. I saw the way Nicky looked at you then."

Jess looked at Bonnie in the eye. "Your son is very important to me."

"Do you love him?"

Jess didn't answer but the look in her eyes told Bonnie all that she needed to know.

"Tell him when you're ready. I know my son." Bonnie gave Jess a big hug.

"It's just…"Jess swallowed. "I am always the one that loves either too much or too soon. We haven't been together long, I can't screw this up." Jess finally admitting her biggest fear, felt a lot better. Even if it was to her boyfriend's mother, it needed to be said aloud.

"Nicky can be the same. Especially after that bitch called Caroline broke his heart." Bonnie admitted, turning back to the pasta sauce. Which along with the pasta was ready to eat.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie simply grinned. "Don't be afraid, you know my son doesn't talk about his feelings often, if at all. He just needs a little push and you can do that. I know you can."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

"Go wash up, I'll call the boys for dinner."

Jess walked out of the kitchen but didn't notice Jamie was watching TV in the other room or Nick lingering just inside the door that lead down to the basement.

And he had heard every word of the conversation between Jess and his mother.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN Whats going to happen next? Well you will just have to wait and see!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you all for your support, reviews and follows. You are all amazing! And before you ask, this is not the last chapter :)** **I am planning at least 1 maybe 2 more chapters after this.**

**Its exactly 1 week until Christmas!**

I don't own New Girl :)

The next couple of days Nick showed Jess around Chicago. He took her to the Aquarium and The Botanical Gardens (even though it was snowing but it was still beautiful and Jess loved it all the same). They had lunch at his favourite pizza cafe in Little Italy where they tried Dessert Pizza for the first time (an addition to the menu since Nick had been there last). At Jess' urging they made snowmen and snow angels at one of the parks that he took her and ended up also having a snowball fight which resulted in Nick pinning Jess to the ground begging her to surrender.

"No! I won't surrender!"

"Give it up Jess, I win this fight!"

"No way! You totally cheated."

"How can I cheat at a snowball fight when it is just between you and I?"

"I don't know how but I know you cheated."

Nick remained silent for a moment. "I have a way to show you I didn't cheat."

"How?"

Xxxxxxx

"I will never accuse you of cheating in a snowball fight again." Jess gave Nick a gentle kiss as they laid in the backseat of the car. "I forgot how fun car sex was. I feel so rebellious doing it in your mum's car."

"Can you not mention my mother after we have sex? That's such a turn off." Nick looked down at his girlfriend in his arms. "And to think we could have done this longer."

"What are you saying? That you're ready for round 2?"

Nick silenced Jess with another kiss and pulled her on top of him. "I'm always ready for round 2."

Xxxxxxx

Nick was helping his Mum clean up after dinner. Jess had excused herself after dinner to call Cece as they hadn't spoken in a few days and Jamie was in the lounge room with Aunt Ruth (who had arrived at the Miller residence during the day) and were watching Deal or No Deal together. "Hey Ma'. I'm glad I'm home this year for Christmas. I know it's not easy since Dad died." Nick said as he loaded the dishwasher.

"Oh Nicky, I'm glad you're here and that you brought Jess. She's a special girl." Bonnie said, putting away the remaining leftovers in the fridge.

Nick smiled. "Yeah she is." He cleared his throat and looked straight at his mother. "I, uh, heard you two talking in here the other night."

Bonnie looked at her son. "What did you hear?" She had a feeling where this was going, she knew her son too well.

"Not a lot."

Bonnie gave Nick a _look_.

"Ok everything." Nick sheepishly admitted.

"While I don't condone you eavesdropping on our conversation. I will say this. Jess is a little scared to tell you how she really feels and from what you have told me about her exes, I don't blame her. But she also reminds me of two other people who I know can be afraid to tell people how they feel."

"Who?"

"You and your father." Bonnie walked up to her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Walt was the same, he could never really talk about his feelings when it came to myself or you kids. Don't be afraid to tell Jess. Goodnight." Bonnie walked out of the kitchen.

"Night Ma'."

Xxxxx

Jess had just gotten changed into her flannelette pyjamas and was getting into bed when Nick walked into his childhood bedroom. "Hey Jess, how did your phone call with Cece go?" He took off his jeans and changed into sweatpants.

"Good, she told me how Schmidt is obsessing over the New Year's party he is holding. He is freaking out over every single detail. The lights, the food, the drinks, the decorations. You know he's even trying to find the perfect toilet paper? No one will care about the toilet paper. Cece is trying her best to stay out of it but Schmidt isn't allowing that. I think she's kind of wishing she had joined Nadia at some spa for the week instead of staying home."

Nick laughed as he crawled into bed and pulled Jess to him, she curled up to his side, instantly feeling relaxed in his arms. "That's Schmidt for you. Every single minor detail has to be perfect." He looked down at Jess before leaning in for a kiss, which slowly intensified. "Hey you know what we could do…." Nick trailed off cheekily, a big grin on his face.

"We can't Nick, your family will hear us. Jamie is across the hall, Aunt Ruth next door. And we both know that neither of us can be quiet, especially when we need to be. Maybe we can sneak out for more car sex after Christmas lunch tomorrow." Jess suggested instead.

Nick smiled. "That sounds like something to look forward to. Can't believe tomorrow is Christmas already."

Jess' blue eyes got wide. "I know! I hope Bonnie likes the present I got her, and Jamie. I really didn't know what to get Aunt Ruth especially since when I saw her last she was talking about the green stuff – if you know what I mean – but I found something that I hope she will like." She rambled on.

Nick put a finger to her mouth. "Jess, shush. They will love whatever you got them. I am sure."

"You're probably right." Jess leaned across Nick to turn off the bedside lamp. "Let's get some sleep." She kissed him again before snuggling in his arms and fell asleep in no time.

As Jess slept peacefully in Nick's arms, all he could think was _"I love you Jess. So so much. I just don't know how to tell you."_ Before drifting off to sleep himself.

**A/N: If you have never tried dessert pizza, TRY IT. Oh my goodness so yummy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Merry Christmas Roomfriends!**l

**Consider this my early Christmas present to you all.  
If this appears rushed, apologies...I wanted it out before the big day and tomorrow is Christmas Eve! (no time then!)**

Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites...I love you all :)

Rose x

It was 8am on Christmas morning and everybody staying at the Miller residence were awake and had started to open presents around the Christmas tree. This was partly due to Jamie being very excited to open presents and had been awake since about 5am and woke everybody else up. Not even his fiancé Deann could keep him quiet!

Bonnie walked across the living room to the couch that Jess sat on with Nick (who was still waking up and had a mug of coffee in his hands) and narrowly avoiding Jamie's new remote control car (courtesy of Jess). "Merry Christmas Jess." Bonnie said a parcel in her hands. "Jamie take that car outside!" She shouted to her youngest son over her shoulder.

While Jamie and Deann put on coats and went outside with the new toy. Jess eagerly took the parcel from Bonnie and then gave her a present. "You too Bonnie! I hope you like it."

The two main ladies in Nick's life opened the presents. "Oh Jess this is lovely!" Bonnie cried opening up the box to reveal an ornate plate with Elvis Presley on it.

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure if you would like it since Walt died but I couldn't see anything else I liked." Jess replied, opening her own gift which was a green polka dot teapot. "Bonnie, I love this!" She cried and gave Bonnie a hug.

"The plate is perfect. Glad you like your present." Bonnie hugged Jess back before turning to Aunt Ruth. "Come now Aunt Ruth, let's go put your new green leafed tea towels in your room and then we can get some breakfast ready."

"But I want some weed." Aunt Ruth protested.

"Later Aunt Ruth." Bonnie led her out of the living room leaving Nick and Jess alone.

Jess turned to Nick and handed him a big present. "Merry Christmas Nick. I know you needed a new one. I just hope it fits"

Nick unwrapped the present to reveal a dark winter coat. "Jess, thank you. I guess I do with the duct tape all over my old one." He laughed. "I love it." Nick gave Jess a kiss and handed her a gift bag. "Merry Christmas Jess."

Inside the gift bag was the yarn and the knitting book. "Nick, this is amazing! The yarn matches my new cardigan! I can make a scarf." She flipped through the book. "There is several scarf patterns in here. This is perfect." Jess smiled and gave Nick another kiss. "You know me so well. Thank you."

xxxx

Christmas lunch was fairly uneventful. Nick had taken over Walt's Christmas duties and cut the turkey as well as do the first toast of the meal. They were small traditions that the Miller's had done for years and Nick hoped he would one day continue with his own family. It was now finished and Jess was downstairs helping Bonnie clean up while he paced in his bedroom with a small box in his hand. He heard footsteps approaching and the door opened.

"Hey Nick. That was some lunch, you Millers sure know how to put on a feast! Good thing I didn't have my spanx on underneath this dress otherwise that would've been very uncomfortable for me." Jess said as she sat on the bed and putting her hair into a high ponytail.

Nick sat beside Jess on the bed. "Merry Christmas Jess." He said as he handed her the small box.

"But you already got me a Christmas present! The book! The yarn!" Jess replied, a little in shock as she opened the gift.

"Yeah I know. But I saw this when I was leaving the mall and I had to get it." Nick said smiling at his girlfriend who had just opened the box.

"Oh! Nick, this beautiful." Jess said as she took the bracelet from the box to inspect the butterfly charm. "The wings on this are so delicate. I love it." She leant over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Jess." Nick said and then he realised what he had said. _"Oh shit!"_ He thought to himself.

"Take it back." Jess said softly, putting the bracelet back in the box and setting it on Nick's bedside table

_"Wait what?" _Nick was dumbfounded. "Why would I take it back? I just said I love you and you tell me to take it back!" Nick shouted.

"Because!" Jess shouted back.

"Because why? Jessica, I don't understand! Why would you want me to take such a big thing back?"

"Because Nicholas." Jess was getting a little angry. "I wanted to say it first!"

That was not the response Nick was expecting. "Huh?"

Jess stood up and started pacing where Nick had been pacing not too long ago. "I am always the person that loves too fast, too soon. I've felt this way for a while but I thought that I would say it at Schmidt's New Year's party. By then we would have been together a few months and it'd be ok."

"Jess it's only a week away, what's the difference?" Nick interrupted but Jess ignored him and kept talking.

"My plan was that before midnight, we would go onto the roof, maybe have some roof sexy times, watch the fireworks and after our incredible midnight make out session. I would say those 3 words and it would be perfect." Jess finished and stopped pacing.

Standing up and moving in front of Jess, Nick looked at her. "What 3 words would they be?"

"You know what 3 words they are." Jess replied, lightly hitting Nick's arm.

Nick moved closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Jess. "Yeah, but I want you to say them."

"I love you." Jess said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Smiling, Nick leant in for a kiss which slowly intensified as they came up for air. Nick looked down at his amazing girlfriend "I love you too, Jess."

**1 WEEK LATER**

It was 11.55pm and in 5 minutes it would be January 1st 2014. Nick and Jess had snuck up to the roof about 40 minutes ago to enjoy some 'Ness time' as Winston had called it (he needed to stop reading People magazine! Winston had recently declared that he and Bernie were now known as Wirnie).

"How did we not do roof sex earlier? I feel so free." Nick wondered as he and Jess laid intertwined on a blanket (with another covering their bodies).

"I don't know. I think the rabid feral cat scared both of us for a while." Jess replied, snuggling close to Nick.

"Oh yeah…forgot about that thing. Wonder what happened to it."

The couple could hear people counting down until midnight. 10 … Jess looked up at Nick … 8 … Nick smiled down at Jess … 6 … They slowly leant in … 4 … Jess threaded her hands through Nick's hair, pulling him closer … 3 … Nick wrapped his arms around Jess' waist … 2 … The fireworks started … 1 … Jess and Nick had a very passionate make out session.

Eventually, they came up for air. Jess grinned at Nick. "Happy New Year. I love you."

Nick returned the smile. "I love you too."

Jess was right, Nick thought to himself. The moment was perfect.

THE END!


End file.
